familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bharadwaja
Bharadwaja also spelled Bhardwaj ( , IAST), was one of the greatest Hindu sages (Maharishis) descendant of Rishi Angirasa, whose accomplishments are detailed in the Puranas. He is one of the Saptarshis (Seven Great Sages or Rishis) in the present Manvantara; with others being Atri, Vashishtha, Vishvamitra, Gautama, Jamadagni, Kashyapa Inhabitants of the Worlds Mahanirvana Tantra, translated by Arthur Avalon, (Sir John Woodroffe), 1913, Introduction and Preface. Bharadvāja Bārhaspatya is the progenitor of the Bhāradvāja family and the family is attributed as the composers of Sixth Maṇḍala of the Ṛgveda. Maṇḍala 6 is known as the Bhāradvāja Family Book as all its 75 hymns are composed by a member of this family over several centuries. http://rigvedaanalysis.wordpress.com/2012/01/24/bharadvajas/ He is believed to be a contemporary of King Bhārata. Maharṣi Bharadvāja and his descendants were respected and powerful priests-like ṛṣi of several clans/dynasties of the Puru tribe, such as the Bhāratas and the Pañcālas. Sage Bharadvāja was a sage of the Vedic times. He attained extraordinary scholarship. He had the great power of meditation.http://ancientindians.net/rshis-rishis-rushis/bharadwaja/ He is also the author of Āyurveda. His Āśrama still exists at the holy Prayag (Allahabad). Another Bharadvāja Ṛṣi, a remote descendant of the progenitor, probably a disciple of Vālmikī Muni, was father of Guru Droṇācārya and grandfather of Aśvatthāma from the epic Mahābhārata. History Maharṣi Bharadvāja was the son of Devarṣi Bṛhaspati. Devarṣi Bṛhaspati was the son of Maharṣi Aṅgirasa. These 3 Ṛṣi are called the Traya Ṛṣi, meaning The Three Ṛṣis of the Bharadvāja Gotra. Guru Droṇācārya, the royal guru to Kauravas and Pāṇḍavas in the epic Mahābhārata was the son of sage Bharadvāja. He was a master of advanced military arts, including the Devāstras. Among all the seven gotras Bharadvāja is the largest chain. Bharadvāja gotra has more than 1400 branches. One of the largest branch is Kankodyla. this branch originated from Bhadurgarh. In modern India there are several lacks of Bhardwaj who are religiously following the roots. One such person is Vinod Bhardwaj, who is working towards the enlightenment of "Kankodyla" shakha. He is the head of the organistaion Kankodyla Uthhan. He has done a lot of work in this field. He has also written few books on Bharadvāja gotra Bharadvāja in Rāmāyaṇa , Sītā and Lakṣmaṇa meet sage Bharadvāja]] In Rāmāyaṇa, Śrī Rāma along with Sita and Lakṣmaṇa went on exile for the words of his father. Rama along with them went through many forest regions starting from crossing Saryu river with help of Guhan, head clanman and a friend of Rama's father Daśaratha. As he traveled he visited many Rishi's Ashrams and met many rishis and sages including Agastya, Gautama and Bharadvāja. Śrī Rāma and others rested in Bharadvāja's āśrama when they were crossing Prayag and accepted his offerings as great sages knew that Śrī Rāma is incarnation of Mahā Viṣṇu, Sātā Devī is goddess Lakṣmī and Lakṣmaṇa is none other than Śeṣa Nāga. Bharadvāja in Buddhism In the Buddhist Vinaya Pitaka of the Mahavagga (I.245)P. 494 The Pali-English dictionary By Thomas William Rhys Davids, William Stede section the Buddha pays respect to Bharadwaja by declaring that the Veda in its true form was declared to the Vedic rishis "Atthako, Vâmako, Vâmadevo, Vessâmitto, Yamataggi, Angiras, Bhâradvâjo, Vâsettho, Kassapo, and Bhagu"P. 245 The Vinaya piṭakaṃ: one of the principle Buddhist holy scriptures ..., Volume 1 edited by Hermann Oldenberg and because that true Veda was altered by some priests he refused to pay homage to the altered version.The Vinaya Pitaka's section Anguttara Nikaya: Panchaka Nipata, P. 44 The legends and theories of the Buddhists, compared with history and science By Robert Spence Hardy References Category:Hindu sages Category:Sages in the Ramayana